


Never Again

by Gavilan



Series: Connection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Tony Stark, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Mentions of Past Sexual Trauma, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sex neutral asexual characters, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: Separately, Natasha and Tony come to a conclusion.
Series: Connection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Squeaking in at the wire for my TSB Adopted Prompt and my Free Space! Thank you to the awesome TSB mods who are endlessly patient and hardworking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha comes to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Never Again  
> Collaborator(s): Gavilan  
> Card number: 3003  
> Square Filled: Free Space  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Natasha Romanoff (Gen)  
> Rating: Mature  
> Major Tags/Warnings: Asexuality, Mentions of past dubcon  
> Summary: Natasha comes to a conclusion.

Permanent reassignment. “Congratulations, Natasha, you’re an Avenger now.”

She drifts through the room. Avenger. What does it mean?

“No more assassinations.” Clint’s familiar arm around her.

He doesn’t understand. Those were never her  _ specialty _ .

Tony laughs. “All the best tech, I’ve got plans…”

He was supposed to be one of them. 

“Part of the team,” says Cap- Steve. 

Team. No more solo missions. No more… she shudders away from the thought.

Avenger. It means a lot of things. But right now, fresh from a honeypot mission, she realizes with relief what it means: she never has to have sex again.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes himself a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Never Again  
> Collaborator(s): Gavilan  
> Card number: 3003  
> Square Filled: Free Space  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark (Gen)  
> Rating: Mature  
> Major Tags/Warnings: Asexuality  
> Summary: Tony makes himself a promise.

Tony misses her. Misses embracing her. Misses talking long into the night. Days sat side by side, too busy to talk but happy being close.

He doesn’t miss sex.

He’s not sure he ever did. Sex was something to do, something women expected, something to give in exchange for handfuls of soft touches, moments of connection. 

He can’t go back. He doesn’t want to go back. 

There’s a word. Asexual. He’s not sure it makes him feel any better.

He won’t settle for less than happiness, so he’ll settle for loneliness instead. 

He vows: I will never have sex again.


End file.
